The purpose of the Mississippi Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) is to improve the health outcomes of mothers and infants by surveying a select number of women who have given birth in the state of Mississippi. Using confidential surveys of women who have had a recent birth, PRAMS monitors selected maternal experiences and behaviors that occur before, during, and shortly after pregnancy that may have affected the health of their baby. With this information, the program seeks to discover reasons for outcomes such as low birth weight, infant morbidity, and maternal mortality. The Mississippi PRAMS has the following specific aims: 7 Continue to collect population-based data via the Phase VI questionnaire. This aim has been modified using a survey with additional flu questions. 7 Continue to conduct data analyses to increase understanding of maternal behaviors and experiences during pregnancy and early infancy, and their relationship to health outcomes. This aim has not been modified. 7 Translate analysis results from Mississippi PRAMS data into useable information for policy and planning development and for evaluation of maternal and child health programs. This aim has not been modified. 7 Continue building state capacity for collecting, analyzing, and translating data to address relevant maternal and infant health issues. In addition, the Mississippi PRAMS program will continue using the implemented WebCATI system for collecting data in the telephone phase of the project. The activities associated with this particular aim will remain the same.